Droplets
by automaticstop
Summary: If he can have just one more drop his undead heart can keep beating


Hi! This is my first fic for the Moon Child fandom, but it didn't exactly turn out how I wanted. Actually, I'm not even sure how I wanted it, I just had a vague idea lurking somewhere. Well, anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Moon Child or any of its characters.

Warning: Twisted, contains rather a lot of heavy KeixSho hints, if you don't like this pairing or shonen ai, then I suggest you stay away. It also might be a bit….risqué? I'm not entirely sure…but if this sounds like something you'd enjoy, then please feel free to read it!

**Droplets**

It all started when they completely failed one of their jobs. It was supposed to be an easy job; same routine as usual. Toshi would give the guards the drugged pizzas, then Kei and Sho would barge in and kill anyone who was still conscious, then take all the money. That was how it was supposed to go, anyway. In actual fact, it turned out to be one of the most difficult jobs they'd ever had.

To begin with, they wouldn't eat the pizzas. Oh no, they were too smart for that. They pretended to eat it, and Toshi, worrying about Sho's timing, didn't pay them enough attention. When Sho and Kei finally made it inside they were greeted by a lot more guards than they'd counted on. A lot more _awake_ guards.

So, it had been abandon ship when it became clear that they couldn't beat them. They'd run headlong at the car and started it before they'd even climbed inside properly. Amazingly, none of them were dead, just battered and bruised. Sho had dropped Toshi off at his flat, and advised him to lie low for a few days. As soon as Sho had closed the door to their own small apartment, Kei was hovering about, fussing over the large gash on his arm.

"That looks nasty." Kei had murmured, looking like he was going to reach out and touch it.

"Want to kiss it better for me?" Sho had retorted sarcastically, before stiffening when he realised what he'd said.

They'd eyed each other warily, before Kei took a confident step forward and grabbed Sho's arm. Holding it in his unnaturally strong hands, he bent down and licked the blood off.

And that was it. That one touch was all it took for the obsession to start. Kei had always obsessed over Sho. Always thought about drinking his blood…the one person's blood he couldn't and wouldn't drink. Perhaps it was because it seemed so unattainable that he wanted it so much. So when Sho had offered, even if it was by mistake, he wasn't going to deny himself the opportunity. A selfish bastard to the end, as he often put it. The moment his lips touched that precious, precious blood he was in heaven. He'd lapped at it gently, tongue flicking out to catch any stray drops.

Apparently Sho enjoyed it just as much as he did. The next night, when Kei came in from feeding, he was holding a small pocket knife. Kei had gone out to take his mind off that perfect liquid, the very essence of Sho, but nothing could compare to the sensation and he found himself obsessing over it. And when he came back home, there was Sho, offering him another drop. Carefully, oh so carefully, he had cut into his shoulder and beckoned to Kei.

Kei had always been weak. He should have said no. Should have stopped it before it went any further, before he came to depend on _this_, whatever this was. But he didn't. He didn't because it was Sho, and it was the closest he'd ever been to a heaven he didn't believe in. Gently, slowly, he licked at the drops of blood slipping from the small cut. Just a few drops…just a few drops were all he needed to loose all coherent thought.

It had never been like this with anyone else. Not even after his starvation diets, where he would loose complete control of himself and attack some unsuspecting passer-by. No, Sho was different. Sho tasted like fire, and Kei wanted to burn himself.

It happened again, night after night, the same routine, only the cut in a different place. With expert precision they carved patterns in Sho's skin, and Kei would kiss away the blood tears it left. As time went by, it began to infuriate him. It was never enough, just a few small drops and he would pull himself away fiercely. Never drink the last drop, never get carried away. But he couldn't live without it. It was life to him, it kept Sho closer and closer to him as he slowly devoured a part of the boy.

It became their little secret. No one else could find out about it, or they'd try to keep the 'monster' away from Sho. They would separate them, and Kei would die because he couldn't carry on without those few drops of life Sho would give him.

He would try to stop himself, he honestly would. But when he saw Sho, with those gorgeous streaks of red running down bare skin, he couldn't help himself. He would become lost in the taste of Sho, until his head swam and it took all his strength to keep from collapsing. There were even nights when he tried not to return to the flat, to Sho and his knife waiting for him. But his feet never listened. He would find himself pushing the door open at the same time every night, without fail. It was an addiction he couldn't kick, no matter what he tried.

Sho had always been irresistible.

But Kei would never drink from Sho's neck. He wouldn't even dream of it. Because if he did, he wouldn't be able to control himself and he would drain all of that beautiful blood. But if he can just have those droplets, he knows he can keep on living.

Just one more drop, and he'll stop.


End file.
